This invention relates to an amphibian vehicle such as a bicycle, motorcycle or the like which can travel both on land and on the water.
Conventionally, a vehicle such as, for example, a bicycle or a motorcycle is normally designed to travel on land while a small boat which is propelled by man power or by an engine is used only on the water. Thus, there has been no simple vehicle present so far which can travel both on land and on the water in similar readiness to that of such conventional vehicles.
Accordingly, realization of a simple vehicles such as a bicycle or a motorcycle which can readily travel both on land and on the water around a lake or on a recreation ground or the like has been desired.